


From A to Z

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I picked random words from the dictionary. Hope y'all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	From A to Z

**Author's Note:**

> I picked random words from the dictionary. Hope y'all enjoy.

_Awkward_

Tyler tried to ask Josh out not too long after they met.

He failed miserably and somehow they ended up in a band together.

_Barefoot_

Josh likes to feel the grass and the dirt and mud beneath his feet, between his toes.

He likes it even more when he can convince Tyler to run shoeless with him, too.

_Calamity_

Their first real fight was angry, loud, and horrible.

They both can't even remember what it was about anymore.

_Doodle_

Josh leaves little doodles for Tyler to find around the bus. Ones of little hearts and stick figures and cats. He's an awful artist, but he knows Tyler doesn't mind.

_ Equate  _

He and Josh, Tyler decides, make sense in the way 2+2 make 'fish.' 

It's odd, and a little off, but it definitely works. 

_ Flee  _

Tyler ran the first time Josh kissed him. 

By the time Josh finally caught up to him, he was more than ready to be kissed again. 

_ Gyve _

Josh is made up of long, strong legs and firm, gentle hands and cute, curly hair and dark, friendly eyes and soft pink lips. 

He's Tyler's walking, talking prison, and Tyler never wants to leave.

_ Hypnosis  _

When Tyler opens his mouth, Josh can feel himself falling. 

_ Image  _

They had sex pressed up against a mirror once; Tyler's back on the glass and Josh holding him up.

It was a little strange, but mesmerizing all the same. 

_ Juxtapose  _

Some people say that their relationship is sinful. Some say that they should be ashamed. 

Compared to so many other relationships, though, Josh thinks that theirs is just fine. 

_ Keepsake  _

Tyler used to try to buy something from every town they went to on tour.

He wouldn't always have the time, though, and finally he decides that Josh would be enough of a remembrance. 

_ Lose  _

"Oh, gosh," Tyler is sobbing as he clings to him. "Oh, my gosh." 

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler and holds him tightly. 

"I'm here always," he promises as he wipes soot from his eyes. "Always." 

_ Maze  _

Tyler swallows hard and begins to claw his way out. 

Forget the walls. He's going to get himself out of this mess and he doesn't care what he tears apart. 

_ Nuptial  _

Tyler's grinning at him as they clasp hands. Josh can feel the metal of Tyler's ring cool on his skin. 

The priest is saying something, but Josh can't hear a word. 

All he knows right now is Tyler. 

_ Outlaw  _

He calls Josh his thief. Josh doesn't get it, but he smiles all the same. 

Tyler presses his palm over his chest, where his heart used to be. 

He doesn't want it back.

_ Prolixity  _

Whenever Tyler's nervous, words come pouring out of his mouth. 

Josh knows how to calm him down. (And shut him up.) 

_ Quiver  _

Josh runs his hands over Tyler's skin, tracing the dips and curves of his body with feather-light fingertips. 

Tyler is shivering, but he's not cold. 

_ Rhyme  _

Sometimes Josh looks up their interviews on YouTube. 

He likes their synchronization. 

_ Somebody  _

"Whoever calls you worthless," Josh tells him, "is nobody. Because everyone is worth something to somebody." 

He presses a soft kiss to Tyler's jaw. 

"I'm your somebody." 

_ Tinsel  _

Josh knows he looks like an idiot with his hair is covered in the silvery foil as they decorate their tree, but he doesn't mind. It's worth it to hear Tyler giggling. 

_ Unattainable  _

Sometimes Tyler wonders how he ever managed to end up with Josh. Josh someone out of a fairytale, someone out of heaven. Josh is someone you'd see with a movie star, or with a supermodel. 

Then Josh makes a bad joke and takes a too-big bite of his taco while wearing his Snow White shirt.

_ Variable  _

He's heard Tyler described as many things. As unpredictable, unreliable. 

Josh, however, thinks Tyler's the most constant thing he's ever had. 

_ Wrestle  _

"You jerk!" Tyler laughs as Josh pins him again. 

Josh just grins down at him until Tyler manages to flip them over. 

"Hah," Tyler murmurs, before leaning in for a kiss.

_ X  _

Josh is too sick to even move, and Tyler brings him a cup of tea. 

The tea is nice, but Josh is focused on the little heart and the "XOXO" on the cardboard cup. 

_ Yield  _

Tyler had surrendered to those eyes the moment they met. 

_ Zenith  _

Despite what he hears, Josh knows that it's only uphill from here.


End file.
